1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting a cam shaft to actuate brake shoes of a drum brake for vehicles and the like, in which the cam shaft is mounted in a bearing eye of the brake bracket by means of a bushing via a bearing section and is secured immovably axially, for example, by means of a tightening disk and by guard rings, and bears, adjacent to the bearing section, e.g. an S-shaped cam which serves to actuate the brake shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such known bearing devices in which usually the end of the bearing eye does not completely project out of the brake or its cover plates, there exists the problem of supergreasing and thus having a negative impact on the braking action, if excess grease gets on the active surfaces of the brake shoes and/or the brake drum. The problem exists in particular during central chassis lubrication, since relatively thin oil or grease is used. Furthermore, the conventional cam shaft bearings have to be frequently regreased.